This invention relates generally to a manually operable pump dispenser of the trigger actuated type, and more particularly to such a dispenser as having means pivotally mounted on the trigger actuator for disenabling trigger actuation to thereby render the dispenser child-resistant.
Manually actuated pump dispensers are rendered child-resistant by the provision of some type of locking means which prevents pumping operation. For especially poisonous products such as insecticides, the dispenser is rendered child-proof by the provision of some type of lock requiring the operator to perform at least one operation in addition to that normally required for pump actuation for trigger actuated dispensers. Various types of trigger immobilizers have been devised for preventing trigger actuation requiring performance of some type of trigger unlocking operation prior to pumping.
The need arises for an improvement on existing child-proof trigger actuated dispensers given the limitations of the existing art, as well as their relative complexity, economy consideration and difficulty to mass produce.